


Stoner Threesome

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Body Worship, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fontcest, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sexy Times, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, papyton, stonerbros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Stretch, Comic and Cherry are bored one night while Boss, Berry and Rus are away.  Digging out a 'harmless' human game turns smutty once there's bets on the table.A dabble turned full-length story for one of the winner's of my 100 follower draw on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeryxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/gifts).



Three skeletons sat on the sagging couch and sighed. Stretch, the Underswap Papyrus, Comic, the Undertale Sans and Cherry, the Underfell Sans, had the house to themselves for the night. Rus, the Undertale Papyrus, had a sleepover with his captain and Alphys. Berry and Boss, Underswap Sans and Underfell Papyrus consecutively, were on a date. The three skeletons had already napped, visited Grillby for some greasy grub, watched reruns of both robots and were now enjoying their shared joint.

 

"so... what do you guys want to do tonight?" Cherry asked, the drug already making the normally high-strung skeleton relaxed.

 

Stretch took a deep drag of drug, letting the smoke swirl and sit inside his chest cavity before exhaling it through his nasal cavity. "not sure. any ideas, shortie?" Stretch asked Comic, handing off the joint.

 

Comic hummed in appreciation as he took a deep breath, the joint glowing a bright orange in the now dim room. 

 

Cherry watched the ember in fascination. It reminded him of Stretch's magical core in his eye. Mentally, he shook himself. The weed must be affecting him more than he thought.

 

Comic's eye sockets widened, just the smallest fraction. Either the drug hit him just hit his system, or he was struck with an idea.

 

"do you know what humans do when they're bored?" he asked the other two.

 

Stretch and Cherry looked at one another, and shrugged their shoulders. Comic smirked, "a 'bored' game."

 

For a moment the room was silent and the three awkwardly stared at each other. The next moment however all three of them were cackling like hyenas, grabbing their ribs and howling. When they finally calmed down, Cherry wiped a tear from his eye socket. "ehh.... good one Comic." Stretch nodded in his agreement. 

 

"no seriously," Comic said, handing off the joint to Cherry and hopping off the couch. He began to dig in his and Rus' bookshelf. "Rus found an old human game in the dump shortly before you guys showed up. We haven't gotten around to using it but i figure now is the perfect opportunity." He gave a small cry of triumph as he brought out very old, very battered, what-was-white box. The other skeletons could just make out the name of the game.

 

"monopoly?" Stretch asked.  "what's that about?"

 

"the concept is easy enough. you buy up as many properties as you can, collecting the group of the same colours. once you get all three you can buy houses and then hotels. if a player lands on your spot, they owe you 'rent'. goal is to make everyone bankrupt and win the game." Comic explained, setting up the board.

 

"sounds stupid." Cherry complained, taking another hit of the joint.

 

Stretch look at him oddly. "care to make a wager than?"

 

Cherry immediately eyed him. "what kind of wager, lazy-ass?"

 

Stretch chuckled. "well there can be only one winner right? what if the losers have to do whatever the winner wants? and i mean whatever the winner wants..." he said with a small wink. 

 

Comic and Cherry looked at each other, and looked back at the overconfident, leering orange skeleton. It was no secret that the skeletons were attracted to each other. The Boss and Berry coupling were a prime example of this. But still...

 

"unless you two are chicken." Stretch shrugged his shoulders, already reading the instructions for the game.

 

"DEAL." both of the Sans declared. There was no way that they were backing down.

 

Stretch smirked. "alright. so who is the banker?" he asked. "should i?"

 

"hell freaking no! you made up the damn wager, we don't need to give you an excuse or a way to cheat!" Cherry snapped, glaring at Stretch

 

To his credit, Stretch didn't even flinch. He merely chuckled at the sharp toothed skeleton's attempts to scare him. "all right," he said, carefully stubbing out the joint, and replacing it with his signature cigarette. "but i don't trust you with the money either. Comic, you'll have to be banker."

 

Comic smirked. "alright." He said. He set everyone up and gathered the money near him. "alright. who’s ready to get their asses kicked?"

 

* * * * *

 

"alright. so that's park place with a hotel on it... so a $1500 bill and with all your properties mortgaged, that means you are bankrupt." Cherry smugly told an astonished Stretch. "that means, both you and Comic lose."

 

Sounds of frustration erupted from both skeletons. Stretch even flipped the board as Comic hid his face in his hands. Cherry cackled. "come on guys, don't be such sore losers!"

 

Stretch was first to recover. "very well Cherry. what can we do for you?" he asked.

 

Cherry hummed and hawed while eyeing the two skeletons. Finally, his ever present grin grew even bigger. "put on a show for me." Cherry ordered.

 

Comic immediately turned to Stretch. "get thee to a nunnery, go. farewell..." he began to recite as Stretch laughed.

 

"NOT THAT KIND OF SHOW!" Cherry raged. "i want a sexy show."

 

Comic blushed bright blue as Stretch flushed orange. "what the actual fuck brought that on, Cherry?" Comic demanded. Sure he had been expecting something pervy from Stretch, but from Cherry?

 

... actually on second thought that was something to be expected. 

 

"it's rather easy to explain." Cherry said. "once or twice a week, i'll be stuck working a long, hard shift at my sentry station. i get back to the house and notice that Boss isn't there. so i eat some of the leftover lasagna, hang out with you guys, watch a bit of tv and then go to bed. a couple hours go by and then i'm woken by the sounds of two pairs of boots coming up the stairs – Boss and Berry – coming back from their date. within moments, there's suddenly some of the most beautiful sounds you could hear. you know the ones i’m talking about.  groans, grunts and moans, and even a couple of screams...."

 

"THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!  WATCH WHAT YOU FUCKING SAY, ASSHOLE!" Stretch screamed, his flaring orange. Cherry merely waved away his anger. Boss's temper, whom he was used to, was much worse.

 

"anyways. the point is that it always gets me hot and horny. but if i buy porn it always shows up on the bills the next month and Boss always throws a fit. it's indecent, scandalous, etc., etc. so, for my prize i want a show." He waved at the two of them. "whenever you're ready."

 

Comic was about to snap back when two long arms wrapped around him, and pulled him backwards against a rib cage. Cracking his eye sockets open he saw long, dark sweat pants, an orange sweatshirt and dark converses.

 

Stretch.

 

"we did lose..." he whispered loudly to Comic, licking his neck with his long, gelatinous tongue, causing Comic to shiver. "how about we put on a good show for the master?" he finished, in a husky whisper.

 

Stretch had never spoken like this before. Comic could only shiver in response. 

 

Long fingers found Comic's zipper for hos hoodie and drew it down, digging two large hands gently into his ribs. "i'm not hearing a no..." he said, cocking a brow.

 

"...yes...." Comic said, surrendering to the feelings.

 

Within the moment, Stretch had pulled the blue hoodie from Sans and tossed it behind them, grasping Sans' hips and turning him to face him. His tongue was still summoned and he leaned into Comic. Comic, grasping what was happening, summoned his own tongue when teeth were pressed against him, and an orange tongue breaching his jaws. Another moment and it had wrapped around his tongue and wrested it to the bottom of jaw, all while slickly stroking his tongue.

 

Comic moaned and his sockets shuddered shut despite himself, his hands lifting as if on their own to wrap around Stretch's neck and press himself closer. His touch grazed down Stretch's vertebrae, causing Stretch to shudder, much to Comic's delight. 

 

Comic opened his eyes a touch, just enough to see that Stretch had his eyes closed tightly, seemingly enjoying the kiss. Cherry on the other hand was staring hungrily at the two of them, his shorts down his femurs, and stroking and palming at a red glow in his crotch.

 

Stretch broke the kiss, nipping at Comic's vertebrae, and kissing the sternum exposed by his tank top. As Comic gasped at the sudden pleasure, he was pulled down against Stretch’s pelvis.  In a moment Stretch was dragging him against him, grinding their pelvises together.  They both moaned and groaned, the sensations running through both of their bodies like electricity.  Comic gasped as he was suddenly dipped backwards, back until his pelvis rested against the softened carpet, his spine held in gentle hands.

 

For a moment, orange irises met blue, their rib cages heaving unneeded air. Stretch pressed himself forward, returning attentions to Comic's neck. Comic gasped and withered under the attentions, but Stretch had grabbed his hands and pinned him down, forcing Comic to submit to his ministrations. But Comic still had his stubborn streak.  He wanted to make Stretch moan again.

 

Losing one of his signature slippers, he ran his foot under Stretch's pullover, stroking his spine. Stretch gasped and glared at Comic, who shot him a mischievous grin from under him. The taller skeleton grasped hold of Comic's shorts and flung him from his body...

 

Exposing the already wet blue pussy that Comic had formed.

 

“hmm…. that looks delicious, Comic… mind if i have a taste?” Stretch asked him.

 

Before Comic could respond, Stretch had pulled his femurs apart and pressed his skull against Comic’s core.  Comic could only scream as he felt that tongue thickly lick up his glistening slit, catching the tiny clit with the tip of his tongue, before pressing the thick muscle into the opening of the ectoflesh.  Comic moaned in ecstasy feeling the tongue reach places deep inside of him, pressing into him in spots that he didn’t know existed.  He clutched at the carpet, trying to gain some stability in as Stretch continued licking inside of him, taking his sweet, leisurely time to thoroughly taste all of him.

 

Finally pulling back, Stretch grinned at the wrecked looking Comic, blue fluids glistening on his teeth and jaw.  As Comic watched, the long orange tongue appeared again and licked the bones clean.  “hmmm… you’re so much sweeter than my honey… i could eat you right up,” Stretch chuckled at his joke as Comic groaned in need.  For a moment he understood how his Papyrus became so frustrated at his puns.  He needed more from Stretch and here he was cracking jokes.  A weight settled on top of him.

 

Blinking in confusion, Comic saw that Stretch had mounted him.  “ready for me?” he asked, gently rubbing the head of his dick against him, collecting lube and snagging Comic’s entrance.  Comic gulped.  When had Stretch removed his pants?  He nodded his consent though, already anxious to begin.

 

He panted as Stretch pressed gently inside of him.  “shit… Comic…” Stretch said, “you feel so good around me…”  He continued to push himself inside until at last he was completely inside Comic, hilted to his pelvis.  Comic whimpered, feeling unbelievably full and ready for more pleasure.  Gently, Stretch pulled himself out and pushed himself inside again, drawing a low whine from Comic.  Sounded good.  Stretch continued his thrusts, further building up that coil of pressure deep inside of them.

 

Comic was in absolute bliss.  Me whimpered and moaned, Stretch hitting all the right places inside of him.  “heh!  heh!  heh!” he called out.  Stretch chuckled and sped up his movements, “harder….  bone me harder…” he asked, the taller skeleton froze for a second, causing Comic to whimper at the sudden loss.

 

“i’m obviously not doing that good of a job if you’re still punning around…” Stretch said with a small wink.  Grasping his pelvis, Stretch readjusted Comic, sinking even deeper than before.  When he began to thrust again, his rod was hitting different, more sensitive nerves within the ectoflesh.  Comic almost howled, he was so close to completion.  So very close.

 

Stretch stopped moving with a sudden gasp.  As Comic whimpered again at the loss, he saw a glint of a gold tooth.  Cherry…?  But he was on the couch… wasn’t he.  Tipping his head back he saw the old, comfortable sofa, completely empty.

 

“did’ja guys miss me?”  Cherry asked with a smirk, his red eye lights dancing with mischief.  Stretch only gasped and pressed closer to Comic.  Curiosity getting the best of him, Comic looked down.  Stretch’s entire pelvis was alit with an orange glow from his arousal.  There was also a deep red radiance deep inside his pelvic cavity…

 

… oh…

 

Cherry had apparently decided that the show wasn’t enough for him.  That he needed to join in the fun as well.

 

“you guys did so well!” praised Cherry, “but how abouts i help speed things along, eh?”

 

Before Comic or Stretch could say anything, Cherry had withdrawn from Stretch before he snapped his hips against Stretch.  The force of the thrust sent him pushing into Comic.  As Cherry began to pant his pleasure, Stretch’s lazybones side emerged again.  He rather enjoyed the feeling of moving in and out of Comic without having to do any of the work, allowing Cherry to work the three of them up to the grand finale.

 

At last it became too much for Comic.  He came with a loud moan, quickly silenced by Stretch’s invading tongue.  His entrance clamped around Stretch’s rod, blue fluid trickling out of him and onto the carpet below.  This, in turn pushed Stretch over the edge.  With a yelp, he released his load inside of Comic, overstimulating him with the sensation of being filled.

 

Cherry, despite being the last one on the scene, soon followed.  Burying himself to the hilt and biting down on Stretch’s collarbone, his red coloured cum soon covered the inside of Stretch’s pullover.

 

The three of them laid on the ground where they were, panting and exhausted.  This was probably the most energy any of them had used for a very, long time.  Seeing Stretch’s and Cherry’s sockets dipping further and further closed, Comic activated one of his trusty shortcuts, teleporting them straight to his room on top of his old, ripped mattress.

 

The three of them laid there peacefully in each other’s arms, Stretch even covering them all with a blanket that had been kicked off to the side.  It was quiet and peaceful and the three skeletons were soon on their way to a well-deserved nap.

 

“round two afterwards?” Cherry, only half joking, asked.  The other two did not respond.  They were already out, fast asleep.

 

* * * * *

 

Rus came home early from Undyne’s sleepover.  To the dismay of himself and Dr. Alphys, Undyne had become too excited from and managed to burn her house down… again.

 

Everyone was ok though, Undyne’s hair was only slightly on fire, and she was even staying with Alphys’ lab as it was being rebuilt.  The Undertale Mettaton had even been there too, much to Papyrus’ delight.  He hadn’t seen much of the multi-talented star since Frisk had broken the barrier.  But that wasn’t even the best news!

 

Rus, putting all his best moves to work, managed to secure a date with the deviously handsome robot, that very night!  They would be going out to Mettaton’s resort to eat!  Well, he didn’t know what Mettaton ate, but he himself hoped that they either had spaghetti or dinosaur egg oatmeal on the menu.  First, he needed to prepare and put on his best clothes.  He needed to make a good impression on his date after all.  The Dating Manual said that ‘though a good first impression is key, almost just as important is the second impression.  Show your date that you are willing to go the extra mile for them!”

 

Well, Rus was more than willing to do that for Mettaton.  Flinging open their front door, Rus looked giddily around for his brother.  He couldn’t wait to tell him the good news.  All he saw in the living room was an odd orange and blue stain (it reminded Rus of Kool-Aid but it smelled a little funny) and one of Stretch’s odd, green cigarettes.  Rus sighed.  He had no time to clean up after Stretch and Comic’s mess, and he had even mentioned about smoking that weird cigarette in the house.  Well, smoking in general.  It was very bad for bones.  You could see that Stretch was beginning to have stains on his fingers from where he held his smokes. Rus hoped that Comic would smarten up soon too.  He didn’t need Comic with stains on him too.

 

As Rus made his way to his room, he heard sounds of snoring coming from his brother’s room.  Well three sets of snoring.  Stretch and Cherry must be with him.  There was no way that Boss and Berry would ever be caught napping or slacking off.  They were skeletons with very high standards after all.  Not to mention energy levels.  It was great finally having someone that could keep up with him on his excursions as he checked his traps.  Some more monsters that he train with, not just with Undyne and the familiar dog monsters.

 

Quickly changing into his ‘Cool Dude’ shirt and hat, Rus crept out of his room and paused by Comic’s.  He thought about waking the three of them up, but decided against it.  Their snores sounded deep and sound… they sounded like they were exhausted.  Maybe Comic had finally gotten them to do some work around the Underground?  That would be fantastic!  He would ask his brother about that, after he had successfully completed his date with Mettaton.

 

Quietly making his way down the stairs, Rus gave one last look to the odd stain on the carpet, before leaving the house.

 

After all, Mettaton awaited him!  And one does not keep their date waiting!

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me a comment or a kudos! Always makes a busy beaver feel good!


End file.
